The Soul
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Sorry for a crappy title I suck at that Summary also sucks but maybe you'll enjoy this. This is When Usagi is in a crisis. Rated T just in case. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my little version of SM. My inspiration was from a AMV on youtube. I thought it would be a cool story. Well, Sorry in advanced if it sucks and for misspellings! This is before Chibiusa came and Luna can transform into a human.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

><p>Something was coming. I felt it, so did the other senshi and Luna. Something evil was going to take over. I knew that it would.<p>

It was weeks after our fight with Ali and En. We have gone back to our 'normal' lives. Mamoru and I were happily together, but I things were getting weird for me. I feel as if something evil was watching me. This happened after the battle but, I didn't tell anyone because it might be my imagination.

"Usagi!"

My head snapped up. I look into worried blue eyes. Ami-chan.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright? You weren't paying attention to Rei-chan." She told me.

I looked down and mumbled.

"What? Talk louder!" Mina said.

"Sorry, I was spacing out." I explained.

"Usagi, is everything fine between you and Mamoru?" Mako asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." I told them.

"As was saying," Rei told us," let's go shopping tomorrow. Tell Luna to come with us. She can transform so that she can get cute clothes."

Everybody agreed to meet at the park at noon. As I walked back home, I felt the evil sensation again. I thought nothing of it. I returned home, took a hot bath, and told Luna what Rei had said.

"I'm going to bed." I told her.

"That's strange. It's not even 8 pm yet." said Luna.

"I'm just tired."

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I?' I asked myself as I entered a pure white room, with the sun shining through the windows.<em>  
><em>The room was bare except for a white chair that seems someone was sitting at.<em>

_'Who is that?'_

_I walk towards the figure. Shocked that the person was me in Sailor Moon form. My face was blank._  
><em>I tried talking to myself but my voice made no sound. I wouldn't be heard, even if I screamed.<em>

* * *

><p>Sorry it was short. It seemed long when I wrote it. Oh well. If you want Review but please be nice. I also have writers block, so if you have any ideas you can just send me a message. If you have request...it depends. Thanks for reading<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Umm its ... idk well on to the important stuff

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

><p>I woke up in cold sweat. That dream wasn't scary to most people but to me it made me panic. I look at the time,<br>9:24 A.M. I got up and made myself some breakfast. I ate slowly and was thinking of the dream. The room was quiet.  
>There was a note on the fridge.<p>

_Usagi_

_Went with Shingo to his school. Be back after 1 o' clock._

_Mama_

I went upstairs. I got ready and left a note.

_Mama_

_Went shopping with my friends._

_Be back by dinner._

_Usagi_

The sky was clear and there was kids playing on the slide. I sat on the swing, staring off into space. It was already 11:45. Running, I made it in time. We left and everybody was chatting. I decided to act like I usually did.  
>Right in the middle of our shopping, Youma attacked. Everyone transformed.<p>

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Ami yelled as a Youma grabbed her. A Youma grabbed me and hit me in the head. Right then, a rose hit it.<br>Tuxedo Kamen. I fell onto my knees and felt my head. It was hurting as if I got shot. There was a flash. I heard everyone yelling to me, I wanted to get up but couldn't. I finally stood and help defeat the Youma. We sat at the park afterwards.

"What happened, Usagi?" Ami asked.

"I hit my head." I replied.

"Let me see." Luna said.

I got up telling them I had to go home. They cried out my name but I ignored them. The flash gave me a scary feeling, like the white room.

* * *

><p><em>-NEXT MORNING-<em>

I had the same dream. I woke up at 2:30 PM. I got up, wrote a note and stuck it to my door.

_Feeling sick. Let me sleep._  
><em>Usagi<em>

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and some pain reliever. I went back to my room, locked the door,  
>and close the curtains. I went back to sleep, back to that nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-LATER THAT NIGHT-<em>

I woke up and knew something was wrong. Youma. I went to the location and transformed. We fought. They were powerful, that we were almost dead. The Youma choked me until I was knocked out.

I was back at the white room. This time I was wearing a white gown. Queen Serenity was there.

"Queen Serenity, please, help me save my friends and Tokyo."

"Sailor Moon. I can help you, but there is a price, you have to pay."

"Anything."

"Your soul."

I was surprised. Then she explained what that meant.

"I will have to put your soul to sleep. That also means your memories. You will only remember your parents, and brother, but not anything from the past. You will not remember your cheerful side, nor your friends or Luna. You will become a smarter and colder person. Your friends will remember meeting your cheerful side once. They will have there memories again, in time, and they will have to find a way to revive you. You will fight Youma, but not as Sailor Moon, for you will not remember that either. You will live in the shadows until your found. Are you willing to pay that price?"

"Yes."

Then there was blackness.

* * *

><p>There was 4 girls and a guy who woke up in their beds. It felt as they had a long dream. There was two cats that felt as the girls. A black cat that lived with a Blue haired girl, and a white cat that lived with a blonde haired girl. At the same time, a mother had gotten a call that her daughter was run over by a car. The girlwas also blonde. There she lays in the hospital, knocked out, with bruises and a broken leg.<p>

* * *

><p>There another chapter done!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Umm its ... idk well on to the important stuff

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!  
>Sorry for Spelling Errors! -<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde girl woke up, and look to see that she was in an unfamiliar room. The mother of the girl, turned and saw that her daughter was awake. She ran outside the room and calledd the doctor.<p>

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"You are in the hospital. Now, answer these questions. What is your name, how old are you, and who is the woman beside me?" the doctor asked

She thought for a moment, and replied, "My name is Usagi, I am 15, She is my mother...?"

The doctor nodded and said that the girl might have anmesia to certain things, like friends, favorite foods, stuff like that. She got moved to a room that she had to share. In there was a boy that was her age and had silver hair,  
>and grey, stormy eyes.<p>

"Hi, why are you here?" he asked curious.

"Umm, car accident...? You?" she replied.

"Oh, got stabbed."

"Hope you get better."

"You too."

* * *

><p>The girl returned home, to an unfamiliar pink room. She did not like it but didn't want to burden the mother. She went to sleep, and in her dream was images of some sort. The next day she went to school and had been bored for she knew more than she should. After school she went to a cafearcade and went up to the blonde cashier.

"One strawberry milkshake." she said

"Coming up." the blonde said. Then came in a dark-haired man about the same age as the cashier. He sat at the counter.

"Hey Motoki, give me a coffee, black." he said.

"Sure, just a minute Mamoru." the cashier, Motoki, said. "Here you go, one strawberry milkshake, for the lady."

"Thanks." the girl replied. She seemed deep in thought. Mamoru looked at her.

'Her! That girl, who threw the test!' He thought. Just at that moment he dropped some water that dripped towards her, staining her shirt. She looked at him with cold eyes, finished her milkshake, and left. His heart jumped, he remembered her having, nice, warm eyes. Maybe it was his imagination. Just then, Ami, Rei, Mako, & Mina came in, with Luna and Artemis.

"Hey Darien." they said.

"Hey..." he replied.

"How is everybody?" Artemis asked.

"I feel like I woken up from a long dream that I don't remember. I feel like something is missing." Mako said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, remember we still have to find our princess and that there are still Youma." Luna said.

They all went home.

* * *

><p><em>-2 WEEKS LATER-<em>

The blonde girl was in the back of the class room, next to the window, drawing an amazing picture, that she didnt find difficult to draw. The teacher came in.

"I have news! Today we will have two transfer students! Please come in."

Two boys came in. All the girls were in awe, but Usagi wasn't since she was drawing.

"Hi my name is Ryuu Mastumoto."

"I am Tatsuo Matsumoto, were are twins."

Usagi looked up to see the guy with silver hair and grey eyes...the guy in the hospital. The other one was with black hair and dark eyes with a tint a gold. The twins look over at the blonde girl and smile.

* * *

><p>Grr this is going to be hard. School is here so might update the story late. PM me if you have any suggestions or Review if you like the storychapter. Thanks for putting up with me!

_Yukina_


	4. Chapter 4

Umm its ... idk well on to the important stuff

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!  
>Sorry for Spelling Errors! Check my profile for any updates of whats going on!"<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi looked at herself in the mirror. She had her golden blonde hair loose and her sapphire eyes looked dead, but it was something she didnt notice. She was wearing a oversized black shirt and was wearing short khaki shorts.<br>She looked at the time. 7 O' clock PM. She jumped her window and headed towards Crowns Cafe. She passed by the chain of different Crowns Stores, that were lined up. Crown Karaoke, Crowns Cafe, Crowns Diner, Crowns Arcade, &  
>more. The street was even called Crowns Avenue. She finally ended up at Crowns Cafe, which was famous for their ice often called it Crowns Sweets Cafe or Crowns Ice Cream went inside and saw the cashier from the other day.<p>

"Strawberry Milkshake, please." She asked. He stared at her surprised. He starting making it, when a person came in. It was a guy that looked like he was 18-20 years old. He oddly looked like the twins at her school. He sat beside her.

"Choco Blix, please." He said. His hair was a golden brown while his eyes looke dark, with a hint of a stormy grey and a emerald green. As if they were sprinkled onto his dark eyes. He started a conversation with her, and asked if they can talk in private. She agreed and went to a booth in a dark corner. Just then Mamoru came in.

"Hey Motoki, can you get me some hot chocolate?" he asked his best friend.

"Sure. Hey remember that blonde girl you spilled water onto somehow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's here again." Motoki said nodding towards her direction. Mamoru looked over and saw the girl and she was sitting with a guy that was a little older than her.

"Do they know each other?" He suddenly felt stupid for asking that question. Of course she would, or else she wouldn't be with him. Motoki's answer surprised him.

"I think they just meet." He said at the time, the man got up and went away. Usagi finished her shake and went the opposite direction. She thought about the man. He said that she looked like she was bored and asked if she wanted to join his dojo. It was open 24 hours and that it was also attached to a 3 story house. there was 6 bedrooms, 4 bath. There was a kitchen and a dining room. There was also a installed bathroom in the dojo. He had said the property was big. She had agreed and then he gave her the address. She walked down the cities streets looking at the dark sky. She ended up at a park.

Then out of no where, a necklace came falling from the sky. She picked it up and examined it. It was a star shaped diamond, with a thin silver chain. Just then a white blinding light came to her. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was in a shadowy room. A voice came but no one was there.

"Tsukino Usagi, the time has come. You will fight Youma as a Shadow Soldier. Shout, 'SHADOW STAR POWER MAKE-UP!'"

Usagi yelled out, "Shadow Star Power Make-up." She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back at the park, but wearing different clothing. She had on a dark gray polo looking shirt with a big black ribbon bow on the front, that had the same star from the necklace but in a brooch size. She also had a short but flowy skirt on and knee-length leather black boots, with short boots. She looked at her reflection and saw that her hair was medium lenght and was black. Her eyes were gray and she had a gray masquerade-type mask with black lace on it.

_'This is too weird'_ Usagi thought.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! YAY!<p>

Yukina S.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi i'm back! Sorry for the delayed chapters but if you want check my profile for my blog. Check me out on facebook too!_

_*Sorry last chapter I made a mistake with her boots (I wanted to update quickly :P ) it's medium-short heels. haha._

* * *

><p>Usagi was back in Crowns Cafe, in the booth she was in last. She was thinking of last nights events. She had gotten a star shaped diamond necklace. It was with tiny black diamonds on the edge and in a middle the star diamond going into it. She was a shadow soldier.<p>

Mamoru was at his usual spot. He was getting distracted because of Usagi. Just then the the same man from last time came in. He came up to Motoki.

"Can I get a strawberry shake and a choco blix? Oh and a 2 slices of strawberry pound cake and 2 of chocolate." He asked. Motoki nodded and got the shake and blix. He opened a window in the back of the display shelf and took 4 slices of flavored pound cake. He handed it to the man. The man grabbed it and went to sit with Usagi. She looked up and nodded.

"So I see you have awakened Tskuino the way I am Yukio." He said smiling. She nodded.

"What am I? Who am I?" She asks. He sighed.

"You are a shadow soldier. You fight Youma as that. I knew it was you, that is why I asked you to go to my dojo. If you want we can go after you finish your shake." He explained. Usagi stared at her shake and then nodded. She got up and went to Motoki.

"Can I get this shake to go?" She asks.

"Sure." He grabbed the glass and went to get a plastic cup. He filled it up and put a straw in it. "Here you are." He said.

"Thank You." She said. Yukio got up and went with her. They left together and Mamoru, whos heart was beating fast, felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Man, what happened to her?" Motoki asked to himself. Mamoru was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"How do I put this?" He said,"She was so cheerful before. I wonder what happened."

"Thats weird." He said.

* * *

><p>Usagi was following Yukio and they stopped in a house.<p>

"Just a little stop." Yukio said. There they found the twins.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_ Usagi thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter. it sucks. lolz. read my profile for my 'blog'<p>

Yukina S.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi i'm back! Sorry for the delayed chapters but if you want check my profile for my blog. Check me out on facebook too! _

* * *

><p>Usagi looked at the twins. They looked back and grinned.<p>

"So you've awakened?" Ryuu asked, running his fingers through his silver hair.

"We're glad to have your services, Tsukino-San." Tatsu said, his dark eyes, shining.

She nodded looking bored. Then Yukio said,"Well, let's go to the dojo!"

They walked down the street for 20 minutes before they stopped at a big door. They went inside and Usagi saw that the property was huge. Just like Yukio had described.

"Well your house is more than 30 minutes away. We have an empty apartment 10 minutes away, if you would like that." Yukio told Usagi.

"I would like to but I need to talk to my mother." She said. They nodded and so she walked home.

* * *

><p>Usagi was home and it was indeed a long walk. She had called her mother to the living room.<p>

"What's going on Usagi?"

"Mom, I want to join a dojo, but it's to far away, so I was wondering if I could get an aparment that's closer. I promise to pay my own rent and do better in school."

Her mother looked at her and saw that she was serious. She had agreed after Usagi convinced her. Usagi went to call Yukio, and pick her up. He came over with a truck the next day and greeted her mother and took her to a small but nice household. It was surrounded by a wall that you could only see the second floor. He turned the corner and there was a gate to the back so cars can park.

"I thought it was an apartment." She said.

"It is, somewhat." He said as he led her to the front.

The front had the gate that was the size of a door and made of wood, so no one could see inside the the gate was the wall. Next to it was the mailbox. There was a path that led to the front door. There was a screen door over that covered the front door, so she was able to leave the door open without pest coming in. There was flower bushes to decorate the front of the house. Inside was the entrance, as every house, but the floor was made out of tile. The stairs were right next to the entrance. Then down the hall was the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and dining room. Upstairs there was 3 bedrooms, an office, game room, and seperate bathroom. One room was made into a library and the other was a guest room. The master had a bathroom and closet. One door had led to another hidden room, a bar, stocked with alcohol. Then there was a room downstairs that was filled with equipment for training. The house seemed small but it was actually bigger than the eyes content.

"So, you will be living here, no rent and fully furnished. If they want to know the rent 10,000 yen a month." He said.

Usagi nodded and was wondering, how she was going to live for now on.

* * *

><p><em>-Next Day-<em>

Mamoru and the others were at Crowns Diner. They were discussing of whats going on. The only person who wasn't there was Minako. They were discussing about the recent reports but it was strange since there was no recent Youma activity. Just then Minako rushed in.

"Hey you guys! Do you know that girl...Tskino Usagi? Blonde hair, blue eyes?" She said. At that moment, Mamoru's heart jumped. They had all nodded. "Well I felt like I knew her, connected to her. So, I decided to go to her house and I met her mother. She said Usagi had moved out the house yesterday and she showed me her room, all pink, and her mother had told her that Usagi was in a car accident about a few weeks ago. She said before the accident Usagi had been very cheerful. She said her daughter had changed. What I found strange was that almost all her things were there. I have no idea but whatever. In the end her mother gave me the directions to her new apartment."

Everyone absorb the information and stayed quiet.

"We could get into her apartment and see if there is anything that we feel connected to, but we need to put a tracking device on her shoe or something so that we can get into her place without getting caught." Artemis said.

"How about we get the device installed to her, then wait a month so we can get the pattern of her schedule." Luna told them. They all agreed.

* * *

><p><em>-LATER THAT NIGHT-<em>

Usagi sat at the park near Crowns Ave. Meiji Crown Park. She sat there looking at the night sky, when her necklace started glowing.

Yukio had explained that when there is a Youma, her necklace will glow. She would also know natrually ho to fight Youma but still needs to train to be on the safe side.

_'Here we go.'_ She thought and went running to a safe place so she would be able transform.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter done :D . Check my profile for blog updates, so I wont have to write a lot in my little space (: . Please excuse my spelling!<em>

_Yukina S._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I don't have Microsoft Word, so I use Notepad. Check my profile for my blog. Check me out on facebook too!_

* * *

><p>Usagi ran into the alley behind the local store. She knew where the Youma was by feeling its presence.<p>

"Shadow Star Power Make-up!" She yelled and transformed into her shadow warrior uniform. She climed the fire escape to the top of an apartment next to the local store. She jumped roofs until she came to the youma, five blocks away.

The wind was blowing softly, her hair flowing. She looked at the youma through her mask and saw that the youma was a dark, almost black, color. It had red glowing eyes and there was an dark presence around it.

The youma charged to her, thrashing its claws at her. She jumped and landed swiftly. It turned and charged again. She jumped and in mid-jump, made a swift kick. The youma fell down from the strength of the kick.

"Shadow Sword Power!" She yelled, and a dark shawdow came to her hand and revealed a sword. She pointed it towards the youma with one hand. It came running towards her and she jumped and kicked it down, stricking it once with the sword. The youma fell to the floor. Just then, some people came, wearing sailor outfits, and a man wearing a tuxedo and mask. They looked once at the girl and at the youma, who in that instant, disappeared in black smoke. The shadow warrior, turned and looked at the sailor soldiers.

"Who are you, where did you come from?" a girl in red asked in a cold, acid voice.

"Mars, calm yourself." the girl in light blue said.

"If you were suppose to be here and defeat the youma, why are you so late?" the shadow warrior said.

"Don't mess with us!" the girl in red, Mars, said, going towards her, a soldier in green about to hold her down.

"You guys should be more careful." the shadow warrior said. "But I guess we'll be seeing each other often, huh?"

"Uranus, stop it." said the girl in orange. "We are grateful, I am Venus, this is Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen. You are...?"

"I am..." the shadow warrior hesitated. "I dont know."

They looked surprised. Just then, a braclet that the warrior didnt noticed beeped.

"Yukiko, you have done your job. Now come back so we can discuss your training." A robotic voice said, and on instict, she replied, "Yes, sir."

"Well I guess my name is Yukiko." She murmured. Then she jumped to the roof beside the building and left the soldiers confused.

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter but did my best! lol<em>

_-Yukina S._


	8. Chapter 8

**Usagi had found a spot that no one would find her. It was a very peaceful spot and it even had its own little bench. She sat down and looked towards the clouds. She closed her eyes and was lost in thought.**

**'What has my liife become? I just don't know...' She thought. She suddenly heard footsteps and her eyes snapped open. Just then the twins appeared.**

**"Usagi, why so alone?" Ryuu asked.**

**"Yeah, we should hang out." Tatsu said. **

**"Ok, sure. What do you guys want to do?" Usagi heard herself ask. She was surprise but she felt safe with them and wanted to be around them. **

**"Let's go to Crowns Cafe!" Ryuu and Tatsu exclaimed at the same time. Usagi giggled. She smiled and said, "It's lunch break and we're in school."**

**"We know a way out." Ryuu said, smirking. Usagi got up and followed them to some bushes. Behind them was an opening through the fence. They went through. **

**"Wait here. We have some spare clothes and Tatsu will get our bags. We're going to change. Here," He threw some clothes and told her, "Change over there, you'll be more comfortable. Oh and it might be big."**

**She changed into the clothes. It was a little baggy but she could manage. She had her hair in a ponytail. She took it out, making her hair loose. Her hair went softly with the wind. She stepped out were she was changing and saw that Ryuu had also finished changing. Just then Tatsu appeared and hid the bags.**

**"We'll get them in the morning." He said. He went were Ryuu was and hid so he could change. **

**"Yeah." Ryuu told her, she nodded her head. Tatsu had just finished changing and they headed out.**

**They went and Ryuu went to order as Tatsu and Usagi went to a booth in the back, near to the restrooms. At that time Mamoru walked in, put his down his stuff and sat down. He saw a silver-haired teenager coming to order. **

**"Hey aren't you and your friends suppose to be in school?" Motoki asked the grey-eyed teen. **

**"Yes, but our teacher fainted during class. The other teachers couldn't find a replacement, so they sent us out." He replied. **

**"Ok, fine. What would you like?" Motoki asked.**

**"Umm, a strawberry blix, a slice of strawberry pound cake, a vanilla blix, as well as a choco blix, 2 slices of regular pound cake, and 3 sodas, Coke, 2 Sprite. Thank you." He said. **

**"That will be $15.54. Here's your number." Motoki said as he handed him a number slip. The teen nodded, grabbed the number. **

**"What was that about? You usually never asks kids if they skip." Mamoru said. **

**"Only reason I asked was cause she was with them." Motoki replied while getting the order ready. **

**"Her? The blonde?" Mamoru asked. **

**"Yeah her. The one you got your eye on." **

**"I don't 'Have my eye on her.' I feel like I met her."**

**"Yea? Me too." **

**"Well i'm going were they are and do my work." Mamoru said. **

**"Ha! Good luck, see what you can find." Motoki said, then called out the teens number. Motoki gave Mamoru a coffee and Mamoru went to sit near where they were at. He was near enough to hear them and watch without them noticing. He saw a dark-haired teen sitting across from Usagi. Then the silver-haired teen came back with his order. **

**"Here you go!" He said and gave them their food. **

**"Thanks, Ryuu!" exclaimed the dark-haired teen. **

**"No problem, Tatsu." said the silver-haired teen, Ryuu. Usagi nodded and started to eat.**

**"So Usagi, the reason we called you here with us was for a reason." Ryuu said, and Mamoru was bothered that he had just called her 'USAGI'. Even if he was mad he had to listen. **

**"So we wanted to give you this." said Tatsu. Just then Ryuu pulled out a small box. He gave it to Usagi. **

**Usagi, surprised, opened it to find a small jewerly box. She continued to open it and found jewelry. There was a silver necklace with a silver star and a small diamond on it with matching earrings. Then a silver moon and star ring, and a silver with black diamond star on it. Another necklace like the one that fell from the sky and a 3-piece silver ring with diamonds, that looked kinda like an engagment ring. **

**"Thank you but it's to much" she said. **

**"Don't worry, we didnt buy it. Its our groups things. We have it for you but we were waiting for the right time. All the guys have the same ring." Ryuu said. At the same time he and Tatsu put their left hands in front of her and on their middle finger was the same ring. A black diamond ring. **

**"Remember this. They are all activated, so where whichever you want and, just in case, you can transformed." Tatsu whispered also. Usagi nodded and put the box away. Mamoru had seen and heard every thing, but the end. It didn't matter to him since he was raging with jealousy. Usagi and the twins didn't notice Mamoru and continued their day together at the cafe and arcade. To Usagi, it was a perfect day.**

* * *

><p>If you want to know how the gift looks like check my profile. Sorry for spelling errors!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Friday night- 7 p.m. -and it had already been 2 weeks after that accident. Usagi decided to go into the room with the bar, which was in the back of the house. She overlooked the room. On the back wall was a actually a glass wall, overlooking the night was also a small sofa so the drinker was comfortable, and in front a coffee table made of glass. Next to the sofa was a fancy looking cooler, holding ice in it. The opposite wall had a large bar area, made out of fine wood and fully stocked.

There was a big shelf, which covered the whole wall, held all the bottles and in the middle of the self there was a ceiling-to-floor mirror about twice the width she was. She put her hand on it and accidently put a little force on it. The mirror opened and revealed a room. Inside was fully stocked with tons of boxes with different types of alcohol. She closed it and grabbed a crystal glass and filled it to the top with the first bottle she saw. She took both glass and bottle to the sofa and sat down.

She looked at the beautiful night sky, and fell calm yet frustrated at the same time. She looked at her cup and brought it to her lips. It made her throat burn and she winced. Coughing, she brought the cup down. She took a deep breath and brought it back to her lips. This time it tasted sweet, like juice. It only took her about a minute to finish the medium-sized crystal glass.

To Usagi, the alcohol was the most amazing thing. She knew it was wrong for underage drinking, but it was too good. It was already 8 at night and she was at her last glass at her second bottle. Whenever she read the labels, they were imported from different countries. She knew every language and found it easy to read. After drinking half of the third bottle, she noticed something strange...she wasn't wasted. That was the whole reason she wanted to drink...to make her feel calm.

Frustrated, she threw each empty bottle, one at a time, at the wall across from the couch. Each, shattering instantly when they touch the wall with her full strength. The wall seemed strong, for it didn't look as if it were damaged after Usagi threw three bottle of glass, full strength. She decided to go to bed and see what events would happen in the morning.

* * *

><p>Usagi woke up with her cell ringing and a pounding headache. She reached for her phone and saw that Yukio sent her a text.<p>

_Good Morning!_

_Hope you sleeped well. Just wanted to say that the twins and I want to meet at the usual spot in Crowns. Can you make it? See you later!_

_Yukio :D_

She rubbed her eyes gently and got out of bed. Since her head was pounding, she grabbed the closest thing in the closet and quickly changing. She quickly brushed her long, blonde hair and looked at herself at the mirror. Her outfit consisted of a deep black turtle neck, that complimented her figure, dark gray skinny jeans, that hugged her legs tightly, and some black shoes from an american company called Vans. Her hair was shining faintly from the sunlight of the early morning peeking inside the room, behind the curtains.

She fastened her necklace and put on her black diamond ring. Looking at the time she replied to Yukio.

_Hey, I'll be there in about half an hour. We kinda need to talk...about my 'new' life. _

_Usagi._

Usagi went and grabbed the train to the Crowns Area. It took about 20 minutes and she wandered around for about 5. Going to Crowns she was greeted by the cashier, who always seemed to be there, and Yukio and the twins were nowhere in sight.

"Welcome to Crowns. Can I get your order?" the cashier said. Usagi had no idea what his name was.

"Um, can I get a medium-sized mocha latte, and some toast?" Looking at the morning specials. She glanced at him and saw his name tag, reading _Motoki. _Motoki nodded and went to work, Usagi sitting in the front counter, waiting for Yukio and the twins. Just then the door opened. Usagi knew it wasn't them. It was a man in gray slacks, black shirt, with a green jacket.

"Hey Mamoru." Motoki said as he placed Usagi's order in front of her. Usagi, besides catching his name, ignored them.

"Hey Motoki." Mamoru said, as he quickly glanced at Usagi, lightly blushing.

"Are the girls coming?"

"Yeah. The want to talk more about our 'project', so here I am."

"Oh, OK. Want anything?"

"The usual."

Just then, the door opened and Usagi stood up. Mamoru and Motoki looked up to see, a young man and twins. The man had his hand in his pocket.

"Hey Yukio, Ryuu, Tatsu. Why did you want to meet up so suddenly?"

The man, Yukio, went to Motoki. "Excuse me sir? Can I get a glass of water?" Motoki nodded and immediately got the water. He handed Yukio the glass. Yukio pulled his hand out and grabbed the glass.

"Here you need this." opening his hand to reveal a type of aspirin. Usagi looked confused and Yukio turned around and thanked Motoki. They headed to their usual spot- in the back, near the restrooms.

"You were drinking, weren't you?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't wasted, and now I have a hangover. Why?"

"We can do anything and not get affected, but when it comes to alcohol, it has the after affect, like a hangover. Our hangovers are, however, different. We only get a killer headache, since we are very different and if it were a normal person, they would be begging for death. Drink the aspirin, it's a special aspirin, just for us. It helps get rid of the hangover in 5 minutes."

"Ok, but can you explain the foreign stuff at my place?"

"We like foreign things." Tatsu explained. Ryuu nodded. He got up saying he was going to get some drinks.

"Really?" Usagi said, as if she knew better.

"Ok, truth is that...your the first and only one in our group." Yukio said.

"What?" Usagi said, quietly.

"We can explain but not here. Ryuu is getting our drinks to go."

"Fine."

Ryuu was waiting by the door with their drinks and they all left. What they didn't know, was that Mamoru had heard them, while being in the same spot the whole time.

_'Who is __**she**__'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em>So sorry for the late update! I was very busy. I hope this is good enough to make it up. I'm going to try to work on the next chapter soon!<em>

_Yukina S._

I do not own any companies used in this chapter and probably the future chapters. I also don't own Sailor Moon!


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for late update. I really am. I had the draft going and was almost finished when I lost everything on the file. Oh, and for the last chapter. If you didn't like it, sorry, but I wanted something different. Well, hopefully your still with me here and enjoy this new chapter._

* * *

><p>They were in Yukio's house. They had come to talk. His house was wonderful. It was the entrance, then the hall. To the left was the living room and to the right was the kitchen, dining room, and the toilet. Upstairs was an office, 3 bed rooms, 2 bathrooms, and a game room. It was a lovely home.<p>

Though it was a lovely home, the atmosphere was not, at that time. It was tense. Yukio had told her that she was the only woman there and that not only did they fight youma, and that there was a chance a demon would come around, but they also steal valuables.

"So, we steal?" She asked.

"Yes." Yukio replied.

"Okay." Truthfully she could care less.

"Actually, we have an assignment going on next Saturday. It's at a successful business man's formal party. Actually a masqrade, so that's helpful. We have to steal a painting on the third floor, since the party is at the first and second floor. I have the invites. The plan is that Usagi arrives first and then about 15 minutes later, you guys show up, then I'll show up 15 minutes later. Here's a picture of the painting. I'll give you guys the equipment later, and this is our first heist." He explained, while pulling a laptop and downloading a picture of the item. Usagi noticed something he had said.

"OUR FIRST!" She said loudly and Yukio grinned, "How are we going to pull this off?"

"Don't worry, we're shadow people, we can do anything." He replied, and the twins agreed.

"Whatever." She said. Then looked at the item.

It was a painting. A very beautiful painting. It was a grassy cliff with a cabin and a cherry tree at it. It was next to the ocean and the sun was setting. The colors went together well and it captured Usagi's attention. She imagined herself there with the wind blowing softly on her face, while breathing in the salty air. It was perfect.

"This place does exist." Yukio said, interrupting her imagination.

"It's beautiful. Were does it go?"

"We leave it at a building and the process starts there."

She got her equipment and started to search the painting and format the plan with the others...

* * *

><p>Mamoru was waiting for the others. He was wondering why he heard them, he shouldnt of had. His thoughts were interrupted by the girls.<p>

"Hey Mamoru." They greeted him.

"Morning." He simply said. They talked about the usual and such. Mamoru said nothing of his experience. Thats when Ami said something.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you guys if next week you would like to come to a formal party with me." She said.

"Who's party is it?" Rei asked

"Izumi Akihiro. He's a very successful doctor and he has a son our age. Rumor in the industry is that his son will be attending our school." Ami told them.

"I wonder if he's handsome." Minako said, dreamingly

"Minako!" Everyone said, and Minako started to giggle.

Everyone agreed to go to the party

* * *

><p>*Night of the party*<p>

Mamoru and the senshi got down from the limo Amy's mother had rented for them. They handed the invitation to the gaurds men in the front entrance. They proceeded inside. Amy, being the leader for this occasion, lead the group to the host. The host was a tall man, who looked like a forgeiner. He had golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Next to him was a young man about the same age as the senshi.

"Hello Izumi-Sama."Ami said to the older man.

"Ah, Amy-San! How good to see you! Have you been well?" The man, Izumi, asked.

"Yes, thank you, have you been well?" She asked Izumi.

"Yes, thank you."

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends."She said and introduced them, one by one.

"A pleasure to meet you all! This is my son, Yoshio."

Yoshio looked like his father but at the same time, he didn't. He had hair that was golden blonde but also brown(a dirty blonde). His eyes were green. He was also tall for a junior high student.

"Pleasure to meet you." Yoshio said, and at that moment, he saw the most beautiful girl in his life, but he wasn't so sure, for the girl had a mask on. The dress she wore a black lolita style dress, that went to her knees and had spaghetti straps on her shoulders. She wore black ballet slippers that were elegent on her. Her mask was also black but also had silver glitter. Her long blonde hair was silky looking, as it was straight but loosely curled at the end.

Mamoru looked in the same direction and froze.

'Is it really her?' He thought. The both of them saw her and then 3 men came up to her and they left together.

'Why is she here?' Mamoru thought.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Again I am sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE! I truly am. I have been busy, had writers block, and lazy. Hope this makes it up. I will try better for this new year but no promises! Oh and if you want to read a bit of my life and stuff, visit my blog! To check it out, visit my profile! Please R&amp;R if you want!<em>

_Yukina Sakamoto_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
